


the next thing i felt was you

by thegrayness



Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Feeding, M/M, Reference to past spanking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David takes care of Patrick after spanking and rimming him. Note: This is mostly only the aftercare part.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534727
Comments: 46
Kudos: 121





	the next thing i felt was you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).

> Prompt from missgeevious: I'd like to request an entire miniseries that is just snacks and aftercare. 
> 
> I'm weak, y'all. 
> 
> Title: I tried REALLY hard to have it be something BESIDES an obscure lyric from a rando song and I just. couldn't. do it. Ain't Nobody by Chaka Kahn. Gonna try and make ALL 4 PARTS from the same songggg! 
> 
> Part 1 of 4.

Patrick whined into the pillow when he felt David’s weight lift from the mattress, but quieted when David’s hand smoothed down the back of his head. “Shh, baby, I’ll be right back. Count to ten with your breaths.” Patrick whined again, instead of saying _ okay_, and breathed in deep. He focused, and counted, and whined a little more because his ass was _ sore_. He’d asked David to spank him—it had been a while—and, oh, had David spanked him. 

After, when Patrick was crying and messy and begging, David had maneuvered him onto the bed and rimmed him until he came so hard it was almost painful.

David returned before Patrick got to ten and wiped Patrick down with the softest cloth—David had purchased the set specifically for this use—whispering low praise about how Patrick was _ such a good boy _ and _ so pretty when you’re like this_. David’s voice made Patrick sigh happily into his pillow, and he gasped when he felt the coolness of the lotion on David’s fingers.

David was so gentle with him in this space, tenderly massaging his sore ass, still talking in a low voice. When he was done with the lotion, David pressed a single kiss to the top of each of his ass cheeks, which felt nice and always made Patrick giggle and David giggled back at him. 

Patrick let David help him stand up, and David held a glass up to his lips, keeping a hand at the back of Patrick’s head as he gave him sips of cool water until the glass was empty. David kissed him on the forehead and left him with a _ that’s good _ as he put the supplies away. Patrick waited patiently for the ten seconds that it took, and smiled dazedly at David when he came back to help Patrick get dressed. 

He let David maneuver him into a super-soft pair of sleep pants, lifted each foot when David grabbed his ankle, stood still while David carefully pulled their waistband over Patrick’s butt. He was usually able to put on his own shirt, but this time he wanted David’s help, so he raised his arms and David obliged, getting one of David’s own t-shirt settled around his shoulders and torso. “Think you can sit? Or do you want to lay down?”

Patrick leaned into David’s space and then up for a kiss. David smiled and kissed him, sweet and gentle, rubbing his fingers through the back of Patrick’s hair. “Thank you,” Patrick said when he pulled away, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. David gave a pleased hum. 

“Love you,” David answered and helped Patrick sit up against the headboard. He grabbed a bowl from the nightstand and sat cross-legged on the bed next to him. “Hungry?” He didn’t wait for Patrick to answer, just held up a slice of peach to his lips, tracing their fullness before Patrick slipped his tongue out to pull it into his mouth. 

The fruit was messy, and after each bite, David leaned in to kiss and lick away the sticky trails of juice around Patrick’s mouth and down his chin. Every few bites, Patrick would drown in David’s mouth, falling into him, swimming through residual endorphins; he licked into David’s mouth, chasing back the sweet flavor, fitting his lips perfectly against the delicate curve of David’s cupid’s bow, the tilt of his smile. 

After a final delicious distraction, David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple, and another to his cheekbone, and got up again to clean up the bed and the side tables while Patrick laid down, snuggled under the covers, and watched David move around their apartment, tidying things as efficiently as he took Patrick apart earlier. Patrick sighed happily, catching David’s attention, and Patrick wiggled his fingers in a wave, hand peeking out from under the blankets. 

“Hi, baby.” David laughed and finished up, returning to Patrick’s side and setting a glass of water on his nightstand before swinging around to place another on his own. Patrick turned to face him as David slid under the covers, arranging them carefully around Patrick’s shoulders before fitting himself into Patrick’s arms. 

Patrick kissed the back of David’s neck, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Thank you,” he whispered again, and David hummed snuggling further into his embrace. 

“Always,” David said. “I love you.”

“Love you back.”


End file.
